


Smut Prompt 7

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Tumblr Smut Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Partners to Lovers, Police, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Written for a request from a list of smut prompts on Tumblr.Phrase was: “Make me.”





	Smut Prompt 7

Cas was so mad he couldn’t see straight. His hands were balled up into fists.

“Dean, this is insane! You can’t go after Zachariah by yourself!”

Dean looked at Cas with flashing eyes. “Says who? I’ve got to do this, Cas! He killed people! He’s dangerous.”

Cas shook his head. “All the more reason to not try this alone. Let me help you.”

Dean growled. “I don’t need your help! I don’t need anybody.”

Cas grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket. “Dean, you’re a cop. I’m a cop. We can’t become vigilantes just because we’re angry.”

Dean looked down at Cas’ hands and back up into his eyes.

“Let go of me, Cas.”

“Make me.”

Dean looked shocked. “ _ Make _ you? What the fuck, Cas. let me go!”

Cas pushed Dean up against the wall. “You heard me. Make me let you go, or I won’t.”

“Don’t make me hurt you, Cas.”

Cas smiled a dark smile. “You can certainly try, but I’d beat the shit out of you.”

Dean stared at Cas. “Cas, let me go.”

“No.”

Dean struggled with what to do. He certainly didn’t want to slug his partner. He didn’t want to hit Cas ever. He stood, trying to think about what to do.

Then Cas kissed him.

Dean froze. He felt Cas’ lips, warm and full, on his. Then he kissed back.

The kiss got heated fast. It wasn’t like they hadn’t thought about doing something like this before, they just both were too scared to try. Too frightened of what it might do to their friendship, their partnership.

And yet, here they were, kissing hot and messy. Cas’ tongue explored Dean’s mouth and Dean pulled him closer.

Cas let go of Dean’s suit and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. He began to walk backward, pulling Dean with him and still kissing him.

They walked backwards to the couch, then Cas turned and pushed Dean down. Dean landed with a grunt and Cas was on top of him.

Dean spread his legs, letting one fall on the floor and he swung the other over the back of the couch. Cas settled between them. Cas kept kissing him, but then he moved his mouth over Dean’s jaw and down his throat.

Dean couldn’t help the moan. He thrust up, hard in his pants and seeking some friction. He found Cas’ crotch, and Cas was hard too. Dean ground against him.

Then Cas sat back and grabbed Dean’s belt, undoing it. Then he opened the button and pulled down the fly on Dean’s pants. He reached inside and his hand found Dean’s dick. Dean moaned again.

Dean grabbed his pants and the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down as far as he could. Cas kept a tight hold on Dean’s cock and let him.

Then Cas’ mouth was on Dean and Dean groaned. He put a hand on top of Cas’ head.

Cas sucked all the way down until Dean’s close clipped pubic hair was in his nose. He held a moment then sucked back up, hollowing out his cheeks.

Cas swirled his tongue over the head, and touched the tip of his tongue to Dean’s slit. Dean groaned. Cas sucked back down. He lifted Dean’s balls in a hand and rolled them around.

Cas kept going up and down, using his tongue on the underside vein, sucking on the head… doing everything he knew he liked in a blow job. From the sounds Dean was making, he was enjoying himself a lot.

Finally, Dean thrust up a little. “Cas… Cas, I’m going to cum!”

Cas pushed down, letting Dean’s cock go into his throat. Dean came and Cas swallowed.

Dean yelled. He thrust up again, filling Cas’ mouth with come.

Cas swallowed it all, then let Dean’s cock drop out of his mouth. He wiped his chin.

Dean lay there, completely wrecked and panting for breath.

At last, he lifted his head.

“That was not fair, Cas. Not fighting fair at all. But it was fan-freaking-tastic!”

Cas grinned. “Well, it was all i could think of at the moment.”

Dean grinned. “Well, are you ever going to do that again?”

Cas smiled brightly. “Make me.”

They both laughed, then Dean returned the favor.


End file.
